Some Helping Hands
by RemusLupin1960
Summary: Thirteen years after the final battle with Voldemort some old friends return, but their return comes for a reason and darkness is about to take over. AU ignores epilogue and some parts of Deathly Hallows. Rating for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Joseph Brown had seen a lot in his thirty-five years as an unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. He had seen both wizarding wars and the upheaval both had caused within the ministry. He had even been there the night Harry Potter had snuck in with a group of friends which ended in the death of Sirius Black. His only daughter was now married to Harry Potter's best friend Ronald Weasley. Yes Joseph had seen a lot in thirty-five years but none of it compared to what he saw on the night of July 1st 2011. It was his night on guard in the veil room, since the night of Sirius Black's death there had been someone stationed in the room in the hopes of preventing another tragedy. It was around 9.00 pm and so far everything was normal. Joseph knew it was going to be a long night so he started to settle himself in. He had just gotten comfortable when there was a commotion then a flash of blinding white light lit the room. When Joseph finally recovered the use of his eyes he looked at the veil and the sight that greeted him chilled him to the bone. Standing on the dais were six people, two women and four men. The first woman was tall with long red hair and bright green eyes. Next to her was a man with messy, raven black hair and glasses. Standing on his other side was another man with black hair although his would be best described as shaggy. Next to him was a man with sandy blonde hair and a scarred face. Embracing this man was a woman with short bubblegum pink hair. The last person was a young man with red hair and freckles, a man who could only be a Weasley. Joseph didn't know what to do, he was in shock. Standing in front of him were six people he knew to b e long dead. Standing before him were Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin and Fred Weasley.


	2. Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does unfortunately for me. (Forgot to put this on the prologue so this applies to all chapters in case I forget again)**

**Chapter One-Return**

Harry Potter was a busy man. At 31 he was one of the youngest people ever to have been made head auror. After ending the war at the age of 17 by killing Voldemort he had joined the auror department and had quickly rose through the ranks before finally landing the top job a little over two years later. 5 years after the war ended though, all the Death Eaters had been rounded up and he had felt he no longer wanted to be an auror and so returned to Hogwarts and took up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. It was he who finally broke the curse and eight years later he was still enjoying teaching. The only thing he enjoyed more than his job was his family. In August of 1999, at the age of 19, he had married the love of his lie Hermione Granger. They had legally adopted Harry's godson, Teddy Lupin, immediately after the death of his grandmother two weeks later. 11 months after they were married they welcomed twin boy James Harry and Sirius Ronald into the world. Two years later Lily Hermione was added to the family and then with the arrival of Jean Luna 3 years later their family was complete.

Right now though, Harry would have preferred to have been anywhere but his home. As well as his own children, including Teddy who had just finished his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he also had six other children in his home. One weekend a month Harry and Hermione Potter would look after the children of Ron and Lavender Weasley and Ginny and Draco Malfoy, giving the other two couples a chance to spend some time together and enjoy the peace and quiet. Each family did this one weekend a month as they all had big houses with extensive grounds.

Harry had just finished getting the younger six children into bed and had convinced the five older boys to settle down when he went into the lounge to spend some time with Hermione. He had been seated no more than five minutes when he heard a shout from outside, just before he heard the sound of breaking glass. Running into the kitchen with his wand drawn he saw a quaffle in the middle of the floor and the window above the sink was smashed. He ran outside and could make out five silhouettes in the air staring at the broken window in shock.

"Theodore Remus Lupin-Potter, James Harry Potter, Sirius Ronald Potter, Shaun Harry Weasley and Scorpius Lucius Malfoy, you get your butts down here right now or so help me." Harry yelled up at them.

"Uh oh," he heard Sirius say as they quickly followed his orders "he used full names, he's really mad."

In a flash one thirteen year old and four ten year olds were standing in front of him looking very sorry for themselves. He led them inside to the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Its 11pm and dark outside and you were _flying_? You know the rules; one of you could have been seriously hurt. Sometimes I don't know what goes on in your heads. God help Hogwarts when you four start. The five of you along with Fred, Josh and Jack will be worse than the Marauders. Albus isn't going to know what hit him." Harry could have gone on for hours but was interrupted by the doorbell. He could hear Hermione answer the door and speak to someone before she stuck her head through the kitchen door.

"Harry, Kingsley is here, he says he needs to speak to you urgently" she told him.

"Ok send him in." Harry replied before turning back to the boys. "Alright upstairs, bed, now and leave your brooms in the entrance hall, they're mine for the rest of the weekend. Goodnight boys."

The boys quickly said goodnight and departed, only stopping to say goodnight to Hermione and Kingsley as they passed them on the way out. They knew Harry wouldn't really keep their brooms for the rest of the weekend but they also knew that didn't mean he wouldn't find something else to punish them with if they hung around for too long. Hermione and Kingsley entered the kitchen after saying goodnight.

"Hey Kings, what's up?" Harry addressed the minister before taking a good look at him. "Geez Kingsley, are you ok? You look like you've seen death."

Kingsley looked at Harry for a minute before replying. "Harry I think you should sit down." Harry sat straight away. "Good I have some news. Earlier this evening, something happened it the veil room in the Department of Mysteries. The guard on duty reported hearing a loud noise before a flash of white light enveloped the room. When he regained the use of his senses he found something shocking. There were six people in the room with him. Six people who hadn't been there minutes before. He called down two of the aurors who brought the people up to my office. Harry we questioned them for nearly two hours. We were with them the whole time so its not polyjuice potion, they answered all our questions, they knew things only they could know."

Harry looked at Kingsley confused "So some people snuck into the ministry? Who were they and why do I need to know? Can't you just arrest them and find out how they got in?"

"That's just it Harry, they can't have come from the outside, not these people."

"Kingsley, what is it you're not telling me? Just say it already."

"Harry the people that appeared in the veil room, they were Lily and James Potter, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Sirius Black and Fred Weasley."

Harry sat in stunned silence. He didn't know what to say, it wasn't possible. Beside him, Hermione's grip on his hand tightened before she spoke.

"Who else knows? Will they tell anyone? Where are they now? How did this happen?"

"The only others that know are Joseph Brown, the unspeakable who was on guard, and aurors Creevey and Finnigan. The three of them were sworn to secrecy. No-one else has been told; I wanted you to be the first to know. I don't know how this happened, I have a feeling they may know more than they're letting on but they only want to talk to you. As for where they are, they're currently sitting on your front."

"On the front porch? What–" Hermione started but was cut off by three words from Harry.

"Bring them in."

Kingsley stood and left the kitchen. They could hear muffled voices at the front door before it closed. Kingsley re-entered the kitchen, holding the door open behind him and the six people entered. Harry gasped before jumping to his feet and embracing the first person he saw.

"Remus, it's really you" he managed to utter through his tears.

"Yes Harry, it is." Remus' choked voice answered back.

Upstairs, five boys stood with fleshy coloured strings in their ears leading down to extendable ears hanging next to the broken kitchen window. At Harry's words and the reply he received, the four ten year olds looked at Teddy in horror. All he was able to do was return their looks.

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic and I wanted to say thankyou for the reviews I have already received for the prologue. On the subject of reviews, they are greatly appreciated as it is always good to get feedback, both good and bad, but I am not an author who will chase them. I write these stories for my own enjoy them and share them because I believe there would be other people out there who enjoy them too. So review if you want but if you don't want too that's fine too. I will try and update as often as I can. I have the next few chapters written but not typed up but I will get them up as soon as I have while I continue writing the rest. Hope you enjoy the story. Cheers, RemusLupin1960**


	3. Meeting Teddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does unfortunately for me. **

**Chapter Two-Meeting Teddy**

Half an hour later everyone had been welcomed into the house. Harry and Hermione had met James and Lily for the first time and tears had been shed, mainly by the three women. They had finally all managed to sit down around the table. Silence fell on the group.

"Well Harry" Fred broke the silence "being dead for thirteen years causes quite a thirst. Mind if I have a glass of water?"

"Yeah, no worries, glasses are in the cupboard above the sink."

Fred rose and started to fill a glass when all of a sudden he dropped it causing it to break.

"Sweet Merlin, are they what I think they are?" He asked pointing out the window.

Harry rose and looked out the window where Fred was pointing. He immediately saw the fleshy coloured strings that had caught Fred's attention.

"Oh no, the boys." He whispered before racing out of the kitchen.

Hermione and Kingsley had both paled, whilst the others just looked confused. Ten minutes later Harry returned but he wasn't alone. Accompanying were five boys. Harry led them into the kitchen and stood them in a line in front of the table.

"Boys there are some people I would like you to meet. These are my parents, James and Lily; my Godfather, Sirius; Uncle George's twin brother, Fred; and Teddy's real parents, Remus and Dora. Guys these are my sons, James and Sirius; Ron and Lavender's oldest, Shaun; and Ginny and Draco's oldest Scorpius, they all turn eleven next Friday, strange I know but there you have it. And this is you son Remus, this is Teddy."

There was silence in the room again, no-one quite sure what to do next. Then Dora stood and walked over to Teddy and went to hug him but when she stepped towards him, he steeped back, out of her reach. Everyone looked at them.

"Teddy my baby, it's ok, it's me mum." Dora whispered.

"No" was all Teddy replied.

"What?" Dora asked in confusion.

"No," said Teddy again "You're not my mum, she's my mum." He pointed to Hermione. No-one quite knew what to say to this. Dora dropped her arms as tears started to fall sown her cheeks silently. Remus stepped forward.

"Teddy, I know this must be confusing for you, it is for all of us, but your mother and I are back now, we can be a family again." Remus looked Teddy in the eye.

"No" Teddy stated, the tips of his currently black hair turning blood red, a sign to anyone close to him of his rising anger. His brothers and cousins stepped away from him knowing what was about to happen.

"You're not my mum and dad, I already have a family" he stated angrily.

Everyone was shocked and no-one could speak. Harry was the first to recover.

"Theodore Remus Lupin, you don't speak to anyone like that, do you hear me, you have more respect than that." Harry told him sternly.

"Potter" was Teddy's only reply.

"Pardon?"

"I said Potter. My name is _not _Theodore Remus Lupin; it is Theodore Remus Lupin-_Potter_." With that he turned and ran out of the kitchen.

Hermione quickly stood and calmly walked after him while the others just watched them go. Harry turned to the boys.

"Come on guys, bed now, tomorrow's going to be a long day."

The boys said goodnight and left.

"Well, I think that's my cue to leave." Kingsley said standing "I'll be back tomorrow with the others."

"Yeah ok," Harry replied "about 12ish"

"No worries see you all then." With that he left.

"Well I think we should be going too." James said standing.

"Go where?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. Is the Leaky Cauldron still around?" James replied.

"Forget it" said Harry "you can stay here, there's plenty of room. Come on, I'll show you up."

He led them all up to the fourth floor where all the guest rooms were. He gave them each a room, all with ensuites. Before he went back downstairs he stopped to talk with Remus.

"Is Dora ok?"

"Yeah, she's just shaken; it was a shock although not entirely unexpected. Thirteen years is a long time and he's not a baby anymore, he's a young man. A wonderful young man too. I have you to thank for that. You've done a fantastic job. I'm proud of you both."

"I didn't do anything you wouldn't have."

"Maybe but still I am grateful."

"Don't worry about him, he'll come round, he's just shocked."

"I don't know, he's right, he does have a family. I couldn't take that away from him."

"No matter what happens, we'll always be here for him, for all of you."

"I know Harry and thankyou."

"My pleasure. Now I should probably head to bed. Hermione and I are just downstairs if you need us."

"Thanks Harry. Goodnight."

"Night Remus. Oh and one more thing, if, in the morning you're woken up by a lot of noise and it sounds like there's a war going on downstairs, don't panic, it's just the kids."

"Harry how much noise can five boys make. I mean I grew up with Sirius and James so they can make quite a lot, but don't you think you're going a little too far?"

Just be warned and remember things aren't always what they first appear."

Remus watched Harry walk back downstairs before entering his room. As he got into bed next to his sleeping wife he thought about Harry's last comment. His last conscious thought before he drifted off to sleep was that Harry had reminded him strangely of Albus.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, life got away from me a bit and the weeks just flew by. I also had an idea for another story that just wouldn't leave me alone and I had to start writing it. Hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one is quite short so should be up within the next couple of days. Cheers RemusLupin1960**


	4. Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does unfortunately for me. **

**Chapter Three-Talk**

Teddy ran from the kitchen and took the stairs two at a time. He could hear someone behind him telling him to stop but he ignored them. He finally got to his room at the end of the hall. He ran in and slammed the door behind him before throwing himself onto his bed and burying his face in the pillow. A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door and his mum entered the room.

"Teddy, can I come in?" she asked.

"Whatever." Teddy replied rolling over and facing the other wall.

He felt her come and sit on the side of the bed but didn't say anything. Finally, not being able to stand the silence anymore, he rolled over and faced her. Seeing her looking at him was all it took for him to break. He threw himself into her arms and began sobbing uncontrollably into her chest. Ten minutes later he calmed down and just sat in his mother's arms.

"Oh my Teddy Bear," she said as she gently rocked him "it's ok, I know it's a shock, it was for all of us."

"It's not that, it's just…"

"Just what baby?"

"I don't know…I mean I can't…don't make me go with them."

"Teddy we would never make you do anything you didn't want to, but they are your parents, don't you even want to try and have a family with them?"

"No you're my family, you and dad and James, Sirius, Lily and Jean. Those people, they're just characters in stories for me, I know technically they're my parents but I don't know them, they're strangers to me. It's you I love."

"We love you too Teddy and no matter what, we always will" a new voice entered the conversation. Teddy turned and saw his dad standing in the doorway. When he saw Teddy looking at him he came and knelt beside the bed. "We will always be here for you and love you don't ever forget that. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Teddy nodded.

"Well like Hermione said we'll never make you do anything you don't want to but remember if you ever change your mind, all you have to do is tell us. We won't hate you and we wont mind."

"Ok" Teddy whispered.

"Now young man it's time for you to go to bed."

"Yes mum."

Hermione got up and waited for Teddy to get in bed before she tucked him in. She turned to go but was quickly stopped by a hand on her sleeve.

"Stay please, both of you, just until I go to sleep."

"Of course baby." Hermione said as she conjured up two chairs and her and Harry sat.

"Night, love you." Teddy said as he drifted off to sleep.

"We love you too." Harry replied. "Always"

When Harry and Hermione left the room they made their way upstairs to their room. Neither said a word until they were in bed. Hermione snuggled into Harry who wrapped his arms around her.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"I don't think there's much we can do. If he doesn't want to leave I don't think I want to make him but on the other hand if Remus and Dora want to take him I don't think we have much say in it."

"I'm scared Harry. We've raised him since he was 18 months old, I don't think I can lose him."

"I know, I'm scared too, not to mention what it would do to the other kids. Right now though we should probably get some sleep, we're going to have to get everyone over here tomorrow."

"Yeah we'll floo them in the morning, get everyone over for lunch."

"Sounds good to me. Goodnight, I love you."

"Night, I love you too."

**A/N: A special quick update for Australia Day. Sorry it's so short I tried to make it longer but it didn't flow properly. The next few chapters are longer ones though so don't worry too much.**


	5. Broomsticks and Motorbikes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does unfortunately for me. **

**Chapter Four-Broomsticks and Motorbikes**

The next morning Remus woke to lots of noise. Rolling over he looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It read 8.23. Quietly as he could so as not to wake Dora, he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. In there he had a quick shower before putting on his clothes from the night before.

As he left the room he ran into James and Sirius who had also been woken by the loud noises.

"What's going on down there?" James asked.

"Yeah it sounds like there's a war going on." Sirius added.

"Harry said it would just be the kids but not even I thought five boys could make that much noise and I grew up with you two." Remus replied.

"Oh very funny Moony" James pushed him. "For that you get to go down first."

"Wuss." Shot back Remus but led the way downstairs anyway.

When they got to the bottom they realised the noise was coming from the door next to the kitchen. Quietly as they could they opened the door. The scene they saw before them was madness. Seated at a large table, with enough food to feed a small army were Harry, Hermione and eleven children and each child was yelling, trying to be heard over everyone else. Suddenly a little boy, who could only be a Malfoy, stood on his chair, pointed at the door and yelled.

"Who are you?"

There was silence and the three marauders found thirteen pairs of eyes on them. Harry stood and rushed over to them.

"Hey sorry, did they wake you? We tried to get them to be quiet but it's nearly impossible. Oh hey you three up as well?" He said looking behind them. The three turned and saw Dora, Lily and Fred had come down too.

"Why don't you all come in and I'll make the introductions?" Harry asked, leading them into the dining room. "Ok so you already know or met Hermione and you met Teddy, James, Sirius, Shaun and Scorpius last night. These others are Ron and Lavender's second child Dylan Weasley; our oldest daughter Lily, better known as Lils; Ginny and Draco's second Lyra Malfoy; their youngest Leo Malfoy; Ron and Lav's youngest Tiffany Weasley and my youngest Jean. Kids these are my parents James and Lily; my godfather Sirius; my father and godfather's best friend and my honorary uncle Remus Lupin and his wife Dora and Uncle George's twin brother Fred."

The children were silent before Dylan looked at Harry and spoke.

"But Uncle Harry I thought these people were all dead."

"Well they were Dylan but it's a long story, one I don't know fully but we're all going to have to wait until everyone else gets here before we go into it."

"Everyone else?" Lily asked.

"Yeah the rest of the Weasleys will be here at lunch as well as Uncle Kingsley, Uncle Albus, Aunt Minerva and Uncle Severus."

"The rest of the Weasleys." Fred said. "Exactly how many more are there?"

"Well" replied Shaun before Harry could. "There's Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur of course, then there's Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur and their kids Victoire, Dominique and Louis, then there's Uncle Charlie and Aunt Audrey and Josh and Rose, the Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope with Lucy and Hugo, Uncle George and Aunt Katie and Roxanne and Joel. Then there's mum and dad and Dylan, Tiffany and I and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Draco and Scorpius, Lyra and Leo. I think that's it."

"No" Teddy replied "you forgot Aunt Angelina and Freddie."

Fred turned ashen and had to sit down quickly.

"Freddie, you mean Angelina, she was and she didn't tell me."

"Yeah," Harry told him. "Fred was born in August, three months after the final battle. You kept that secret well. No-one knew you were married until the day of the funeral when George and Katie brought her over and explained what the four of you had done. Your mum was angry at first but as soon as she realised that Angelina was pregnant and she was about to get her first grandchild she couldn't have been happier. Angelina moved into the Burrow that weekend and hasn't left since."

"So he's nearly thirteen then? Does he go to Hogwarts? Where was he sorted?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah he goes to Hogwarts; he's best friends with Teddy here actually. They were two of about twenty students that were sorted into Hogwarts that year and the two of only five people to be sorted into Gryffindor and the only boys to go there. It took a few years for us to recover after the war. There are only about thirty students next year too, four of which are sitting here and you'll meet another today, Charlie's boy Josh.

"So' Remus said looking at James, Sirius, Shaun and Scorpius "these four all turn eleven on Friday?"

The boys grinned up at him.

'Yeah" Harry answered. "Hermione and I rushed into St. Mungo's at midnight to find Ron and Draco who told us that Lavender and Ginny were in labour as well. The press had a field day with it, all of them born on the same day; they were making headlines six hours after they were born." Everyone laughed at this. After a few minutes everyone started talking and eating. During the meal Remus watched Teddy closely but Teddy refused to make eye contact with anyone. He ate quickly and then excused himself and rushed from the house. After waiting a few minutes Remus got up and followed him outside. When he stepped out he realised for the first time how much money Harry actually had. The yard he was looking at would have been a dream come true for any child, magical or muggle. From his spot on the back porch he could see that Harry's property stretched on for miles, right over a hill in the distance. In the immediate yard he could see magical things like brooms and garden gnomes but also muggle toys like a pool and a trampoline. To the side he could see two sheds, one of which was obviously a broom shed. The one next to it though he had no idea about. It was the same size as the broom shed but Remus knew just because it was small on the outside didn't mean it was on the inside. There was a roller door on the front though making Remus think it had something to do with vehicles. Looking around, Remus had no idea where Teddy was. Just as he was realising this he heard a sound behind him. Turning he saw Harry standing in the doorway. Without talking Harry beckoned him to follow, first they walked to the broom shed and Harry walked in but walked straight out again holding a broom case. Then he walked to the other shed and pressed a button next to the door causing it to open. He walked inside and Remus followed. Remus was in awe, surrounding him there had to be close to fifty motorbikes ranging from small children's bikes to large adult ones. The one that captured his attention was the one at the very end on a pedestal. He would have recognised Sirius' bike anywhere.

"Impressive, huh?" Harry asked noticing Remus' awestruck face.

"These all get used?"

"Yeah, each member of the family has their own, except Arthur and Molly and they all get used fairly regularly, except for Sirius'; no-one's allowed to touch that one. I suppose I'll have to add a few more spaces and get a couple more bikes now."

It was as Harry was talking that Remus noticed the gold plates on the stalls, each with the name of the bikes owner. Each stall was also equipped with a helmet and a full set of riding leather including gloves and proper shoes. Finally Harry stopped in front of a stall near the back. This stall's name plate had the name 'Teddy' engraved on it. Looking in Remus saw that the bike was gone, along with the helmet and riding gear.

"Just as I thought," Harry said "his broom and practice snitch are gone too. He'll be down at the quidditch pitch."

"You have your own pitch?"

"Yeah, of course. Now the quickest way there other than apparating, which you can't do because you've never been, or setting up an illegal portkey, which I refuse to do, is taking a bike down."

"Ok."

"Here I've got some spare bikes and gear, you can use those. Unless you want me to take you?"

"No it's ok. I know how."

"Good that's settled then. First though I have something for you."

Harry pulled a long thin box out from under his robes and handed it to Remus. Remus opened it to find…

"My wand. You kept it?"

"Of course. There's also a trunk full of your clothes inside too. I had it all up in the attic and I got it down last night. The only person I don't have anything for is Fred because Molly has it all but I'm sure he'll have his stuff by the end of the day. Now if you leave here turn right and after about two minutes you'll find a dirt track with red and gold flags bordering it. Follow the path for another ten minutes and you'll be at the pitch. Teddy should be there. If he's not send your patronus to me and I'll apparate to you and we'll find him."

"Thanks Harry."

"No worries. Now go. Oh and take this too." Harry told him handing him the broom case. Remus took off and ten minutes later rode over the hill he had been able to see from the house. As he got to the top the sight before him almost caused him to fall off the bike. He found himself at the top of a small valley. Looking down into it he saw an exact replica of the Hogwarts quidditch pitch complete with stands and flags decorated in the four house colours. Remus rode down into the valley and two minutes later found himself outside the pitch. Seeing another bike parked next to the entrance he parked his bike next to it and dismounted. Walking inside he quickly spotted Teddy hovering near the goal posts looking for the snitch. Remus quickly walked into the stands and settled himself in, deciding to watch Teddy for a while before he interrupted.

At the house, Harry had just re-entered after seeing Remus off. He was immediately bombarded by the four ten-year olds asking if he could take them to the quidditch pitch.

"No, Teddy's down there and I think we should leave him alone for a while." Harry told them.

"Oh." They all looked downcast before Scorpius brightened up.

"Can you take us for a ride instead?" He asked excitedly.

"A ride?" the older Sirius asked raising an eyebrow as he, James and Fred joined the group.

"Yeah on the-" Shaun was quickly cut off by Harry placing a hand over his mouth.

"Now boys, we'd hate to ruin the surprise. Why don't we just show them instead?" He asked the four boys surrounding him. They quickly agreed and raced out into the yard. James Sirius and Fred looked at each other and quickly followed.

Out in the yard, Harry and the boys were standing next to the shed holding the motorbikes.

"Messrs Padfoot, Prongs and Forge," Harry addressed them as they stood next to him. "May I welcome you to Phoenix Arena." He pointed to a sign above the door that Remus hadn't noticed earlier.

"Phoenix Arena?" Fred asked.

Harry turned to the boys. "Shaun, do you want to do the honours?"

Shaun rushed over and pushed the button next to the door. The door opened and the eight of them quickly stepped inside. James, Sirius and Fred were gobsmacked. Then Sirius saw his bike on the pedestal at the back of the room. He approached slowly, almost like he was in a trance. When he got to it he just stood there looking at it with tears in his eyes. After a few minutes he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw James and Fred looking over a couple of catalogues and whispering to each other and the boys were putting riding gear on, before he turned his attention to Harry who was standing right behind him.

"You kept it? After all these years?"

"Of course I kept it. From all the stories people told me, I gathered it was your pride and joy and it was the only connection I had left to you other than Grimmauld Place and it wasn't as if you loved it there so I had to keep it."

"Ok. Thankyou."

"No worries, now do you want to ride it?"

"Are you sure? I mean you kept it for this long."

"Sirius, no-one has been allowed on that bike for thirteen years, it's yours. Besides I have my own. And don't worry about it not working after that long; it gets a regular service along with all the others. Your old gear is hanging behind it."

"I don't know what to say, I mean I know I should thankyou but I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Don't mention it, although all this is your fault."

"My fault?"

"Oh yeah, as soon as Teddy and the twins were old enough to know what it was they wanted their own and then the others kids had to have one so the adults had to get their own and it just snowballed. James and Fred are picking theirs now, I'm just waiting for them to choose then I'll add six more stalls. I'll get Lily, Remus and Dora to pick their bikes later."

"How long do they take to arrive?"

"Instantly, the catalogues are linked straight to the store and each bike comes with its own gear so all you have to do is use your wand to choose the bike and indicate your size and it appears in front of you."

At that moment shouts of delight echoed behind them. Sirius and Harry turned to see James and Fred admiring to brand new bikes and sets of gear. Upon seeing this Harry drew his wand and began whispering incantations. Two minutes later there was a flash of light and six new stalls appeared. The golden nameplates read 'James I', 'Sirius I', 'Fred I', 'Lily I', 'Remus' and 'Dora'. There were also changes made to some of the other nameplates as well. These now read 'James II', 'Sirius II', 'Fred II' and 'Lily II'.

"Ok everyone," Harry turned and addressed them all. "Get geared up then we have something special to show you."

Ten minutes later everyone was geared up and had entered another room behind the pedestal Sirius' bike had stood on. They found themselves looking at an indoor track complete with a racing circuit and jumps as well as an aerial obstacle course for the flying motorbikes. The boys immediately took to the jumps.

"Pretty cool, hey?" Harry addressed the newcomers.

"This is beyond cool." Fred breathed.

"This is wicked." James agreed.

"Well come on, race you." Harry took off, laughing at the others, before they too took off after him. The eight of them spent the next three hours riding around enjoying themselves before Harry sent a patronus message to Remus and Teddy to return and they headed inside to clean up before the rest of the family arrived.

At the quidditch pitch Remus had been sitting in the stands undetected watching Teddy fly for two hours. Suddenly Teddy was flying close to the hoops to catch the snitch when he flew too close and his broom collided with the pole and he was falling. Remus raced down the stands and jumped the fence at the end of the pitch. He ran to where Teddy was sitting against the goalpost with his head in his hands. Remus quickly knelt down beside him.

"Are you ok? How are you still conscious? You just fell fifty feet!"

"I'm ok, just a bit winded." He looked up. "Yeah it was about that but there's a cushioning charm on the whole pitch so if we fall we don't hurt ourselves. Mum insisted on it when I got my first proper broomstick when I turned four. She said that after watching Dad on a broom for twelve years there was no way she was going to risk one of her children getting injured so she invented a spell that makes the whole pitch a giant cushion. Uncle Albus loved it so much he got her to do it at Hogwarts too and then professional stadiums started hiring her as well. Now it's in the guidelines that every new pitch has to have a built in blanket cushioning charm. Uncle Charlie once fell over 200 feet and he hit the ground so hard he bounced and he was fine."

"He wasn't injured at all?"

"Well he had a broken jaw, but that was from the bludger Uncle George hit at him after he bounced back up. Grandma Molly was so mad at him she hexed him off his broom but he was only like four feet in the air. What are you doing here anyway? How did you get here?"

"I saw you leave the house and you looked upset so I followed you outside but you were gone. Harry said you would be down here so he lent me his broomstick and a spare bike so I came down."

"You've been down here all this time?"

"Yeah, I've been watching you from the stands for two hours. You're quite the flyer."

"Yeah well, growing up with Dad, Uncle George, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Ron, Uncle Draco, Aunt Ginny, Aunt Angelina and Aunt Katie, it was sort of inevitable. I've been flying for as long as I could walk. I like flying it makes me feel free, like I know who I am when I'm on a broom. That and being a seeker just comes naturally to me."

"Well it shows, you really are one of the best I've ever seen, you could have given Harry a run for his money when he was your age."

"You're just saying that. I'm not that good."

"You are and I'm not just saying that."

"Ok, thanks I guess."

The two of them sat on the grass in silence for a few moments before Teddy spoke again.

"I'm sorry about last night; I didn't mean to be disrespectful to you or...um…oh."

"Dora."

"Yeah, it's just it was a big shock you know. I mean I don't even know what to call you and it's been thirteen years, this is the only family I've ever know, I don't even remember Grandma Andromeda. Then last night you were talking about us being a family and all I could think was that you were going to take me away and it just became too much. I didn't know what to do and I just snapped."

"Oh Teddy, it's ok, I understand. It's my fault, I didn't think. I just saw you and I forgot that thirteen years had passed and that you knew me about as well as a stranger on the street. I didn't even consider that you would have a family now and for that I apologise."

"It's ok, really I get it and I think I know you a little better than a stranger would."

"True. Now as for what to call me, how about we start with Remus and see how it goes from there."

"Ok thanks…Remus."

"No worries and remember no matter what I'll always love you, even if you don't want to leave your family. I'll understand and respect whatever decision you make and no matter what, my door is always open to you, day or night, just call me and I'll be there for you Cub."

"Cub?"

"Sorry, it's what I called you when you were a baby. If you want me to, I'll stop."

"No, it's ok, don't apologise. Cub. I like it."

"Good, I'm glad. So Cub, did you know I used to play seeker?"

"You, really? No way."

"Yes way. Not many people knew though and I don't think anyone here would have been able to tell you. I only played with James, Sirius and Peter. Not bragging or anything but I wasn't half bad."

"Really? You're probably too old now though, I mean you've been dead thirteen years, that's gotta take its toll right?" Teddy grinned cheekily at the man. Remus shook his head.

"Cheeky Cub, I'll have you know I could quite easily take you on. There's still some fight left in these old bones yet."

"Oh yeah, care to test that theory?"

"Alright, bring it on."

Just as they were mounting their brooms though, a silver stag charged onto the pitch and Harry's voice was heard, telling them to head back so they could be ready for when the rest of the family arrived.

"Oh well" Remus said, landing. "I guess we'll have to take a raincheck."

"Ok" Teddy agreed "but it has to be soon, before I go back to school."

"Deal. Now how about we race back to the house?"

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you at the house. See ya." With that Teddy ran out of the pitch at a full sprint. Remus just laughed and took off after him, glad that he was able to play with his teenage son.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this update has taken so long, over a year! I've been so busy that I just never had time and before I knew it here I am. I also lost most of the story when I moved and misplaced the notebook I had it written in so I've had to re-write most of the story and it's turned out completely different to how it was originally and much shorter as well. Hope you like the chapter and that it was worth the wait, I'll try not to make you wait as long for the next chapter, it shouldn't be any more than a week or so. Sorry again. Cheers, RemusLupin1960**


End file.
